Harry Potter and The Prophecy of Moon
by Kat Darling
Summary: *Sequel to Sanctuary of Moon, set in OotP* Morgana Fawley has many secrets for a woman with nothing to hide. An old love, a new hate; a family beyond the walls of her kingdom. She is the strongest woman Harry knows. What will break her soul?
1. Chapter 1

A pitch black room.

She awoke alone, yet felt as though there was someone watching her. Her sleepy voice echoed through the room and down the hall.

"Remus? You don't have to go. Come back to bed..."

A growling voice she hadn't heard in years grumbled back at her.

"Not the wolf you're looking for, my Queen."

_**2 months later**_

Harry sat in angry silence. Sat was an understatement, he felt more like he was drowning in it. No one had so much as said a single word to him all summer. And he had no idea why. It felt intolerable, like abandonment but worse because each one of these people he called a friend, they weren't supposed to leave him.

Not Hermione, Ron, not Sirius or Remus; not Morgana, not Hagrid. Yet all were silent, returned to him not so much as a coursary letter saying they were busy but would be in touch. He was devastated. A year prior, they were all great pen pals, aids to him during the trials of the Triwizard Tournament. And now, they were ghosts on the line. He threw a pillow angrily against the wall.

He almost didn't catch the crashing noise below him.

"Are you kidding me?"

"Sorry, Morg," Tonks responded, hastily repairing the glass whatever she had knocked over in the dark kitchen. Morgana sighed, stepping forward in the low light and brushing by Remus.

God it was the most uncomfortable feeling to be aroused and confused by a single moment of contact, but she didn't so much as acknowledge it or him as she moved quietly along the wall and flipped on the switch. In fact, she had chosen not to acknowledge his presence at all, not in meetings or on this mission. The last two years had been kind to this ageless woman, she was still as beautiful as ever. Her hair was chopped to her shoulders now, hung straight and sharp against her features, her lilac eyes still sparkled. The scar that he kept his eyes on whenever he looked at her, those jagged lines that cut from her ear down to her collar bone, had faded but as he too well knew were never going to be gone. Just like his guilt for causing them never would leave him.

"Built in night vision," Mad Eye Moody huffed at her with a smirk. She smiled back at her old mentor.

"Well, he knows we're here. He's coming down now," she said, stepping back a bit into the group once more. She settled in between Tonks and Remus, nearer Tonks.

Harry held his wand out in front of him when he rounded the corner into the kitchen.

"Hey, kiddo," Morgana said with a small wave. Harry looked shocked at each of them in his kitchen, then ran to her for a hug. She caught him in a swirl and kissed the top of his head.

"You have grown," she commented with a smile and a tight squeeze before letting him go.

"A bit yeah. Where have you been? You haven't answered my letters," he asked immediately. He wanted answers from anyone who'd talk to him. Her smile fell a bit.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. There's been a lot going on that I'm not at liberty to discuss. But, we've come to take you away so pack your things and let's be on with it."

"Where are we going?" Harry asked, leading Morgana and Tonks up the stairs to help him pack.

"Can't tell you that either, but you'll enjoy it more than this," Morgana answered, catching Tonks as she slipped on the top step.

"Thanks," she muttered.

"Your room is… nice?" Morgana said as she surveyed the wreckage. Harry tried in vain to grab up discarded clothing and toss it aside. Morgana raised a hand, and everything began to fly into his trunk. Tonks watched the items fly, making no attempt to help but eyeing Morgana with a mixture of awe and jealousy.

"So, how's Remus?" Harry asked. Both Tonks and Morgana turned to him, though neither seemed to do so for the same reason.

"Only Remus knows how Remus is," Morgana answered back flatly.

"Is he still pretending he's not in love with you?"

"I suppose that's a way to put it," she replied, sending Hedwig's cage a little roughly to the top of his now packed trunk. The items promptly disappeared.

"That will make things much easier," she said, turning to Tonks with a small smile. There seemed to be something strange between them, something strange about everything, including Morgana. She seemed different. Harry needed to know why.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was at the door, ready to greet everyone with a grin. He looked so much healthier than the last time Harry had seen him, and his biggest smile was for his godson. He took Harry into a tight hug.

"This is your home?" Harry asked.

"It's my family's. And I'm the only family left, so I guess it is mine."

Morgana appeared behind them, brushing off the outside and placing her travelling cloak on a hook by the door.

"Pureblood families are complex. There's a line a mile long of who takes this house after Sirius," Morgana commented with a smirk.

"It's yours if you want it, cursed portraits and all," Sirius shot back with a similar smirk.

"Although your mother quite enjoys me; I'm very far down that line, but I do appreciate the offer," she answered, passing by him and into the kitchen.

Remus passed by them next, but only glanced at Sirius as he followed Morgana.

More strangeness.

"Come along, Harry. The meeting is going to start soon and everyone else wants to see you."

Morgana sat uncomfortably between Sirius and Remus. It was not her choice, she'd been busy helping Molly Weasley serve up coffee and hot chocolate to everyone at the table, placing Tonks' in front of her and whispering something to her that made her carefully grip it and drink with both hands. Harry immediately noticed Morgana sipping on what was clearly not blood. Remus glanced at her for a moment, but Dumbledore cleared his throat to speak and brought everyone's attention to him.

"Thank you to the team that took charge of Harry. Harry, you will be staying here with the Weasleys, Morgana, and Sirius. You are also expected at the Ministry for your hearing just before the start of term. You will be escorted by Aurors Tonks and Queen Morgana to that hearing."

Harry looked at Morgana, who smiled a bit as she sipped her coffee.

"You're coming too?"

"Apparently there is something I need to hear. The Minister and I have an appointment after your hearing," she shrugged her shoulders a bit. Harry could tell that this subject, much like the many others he'd brought up, had more to it than anyone was saying.

"Well, we have things to discuss and it's quite late. Harry, Ron and Hermione are no doubt waiting for you eagerly upstairs," Molly said, patting his shoulder.

"I want to be a part of the meeting. I want to know what's going on," Harry insisted. Morgana and Sirius exchanged a look, then sent their eyes to Dumbledore.

"Not tonight," he answered back sternly.

"He should be allowed to stay, Headmaster," Morgana said, Sirius nodded in echoed stance.

"Not tonight," Dumbledore repeated a bit more sternly.

"Headmaster, he's my godson; I want him here," Sirius said.

"Godson or not, he's not of age," Remus said quietly.

Complete silence echoed between the two of them in the form of Morgana tensing up.

"Harry, go," she said finally.

Harry reluctantly rose from his chair, and Molly escorted him up to his room. As soon as they left the kitchen, he could hear a set of arguing voices but Molly hurried him along up the steps. Sure enough, Hermione and Ron were both awake and ready to talk.

"Harry, we are so sorry we couldn't answer your mail. Dumbledore swore us to secrecy and there's no way we could talk about this place," Hermione said immediately as Harry took a seat on his new bed.

"I understand that now but… what's going on around here? Why is everyone acting so damn weird?"

Hermione took a deep breath and Ron coughed.

"Well, Sirius has been cooped up here for a while and it makes him pretty antsy. Morgana too, I guess there was an attempt on her life; they think it was Death Eaters. So she's in hiding. And her and Lupin have not said a word to each other since they arrived here last week, makes it quite difficult for them to get any work done. She's still pretty mad about their break up."

"Well she should be. I mean, he practically proposed then nearly killed her, and she still wanted to be with him, and he still left her," Ron added. Harry shook his head.

"Lots of drama. No wonder you all were too busy for me."

"That's not even the best part. Sirius has been spending all his free time, which is all his time, around Morgana. It's driving Lupin nuts. They finally blew up on each other last night at dinner over something ridiculous. Literally, at each other's throats. Sirius is a spirited man but I've never seen Lupin come anywhere close to losing his cool like that. Morgana broke it up and they both went off to their rooms. Not a word between them since then either," Ron showed off animatedly as he spoke, clenching his fists much like he imagined the two men had. He couldn't picture Lupin angry, it must have been a sight. But another thought that made Harry feel a bit irritated at the thought escaped through his mouth in response.

"So is she dating my godfather then?"

Neither one of them had an answer. Harry changed the subject, asked about school and the summer and got tidbits of information about the Order. But he felt strangely heading to bed, fearful. He could feel the nightmare coming before he even closed his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

"Guess we don't agree on much these days."

It was strange hearing his voice, though she heard it all the time in meetings. It was the first time he'd spoken to her. She continued to sip her coffee, relishing the sweet flavored cream Hermione had told her about. Muggles had the best treats. She was glad to be able to experience them once more. But the drawbacks were also quite apparent. She hadn't sensed him until the moment just before he'd entered the kitchen.

"I suppose it's a good thing we know that now," she answered as he took a seat across from her with his own mug.

"Yes, it is. I'd rather know we weren't going to work now then catch you cheating on me with Sirius," he said, sipping his own coffee carefully.

She shot him a pointed look.

"Is that what you came in here for? A confrontation?"

"I am only stating a clear observation," he replied calmly.

"Who I spend my time with is none of your concern. I am not your burden to bear any longer."

"You were never a burden to me. You were the best thing that ever happened to me," he replied. Her anger at his accusation dissolved instantly. He reached out and took her hand from across the table.

"You were, and always will be, the best teammate I could ask for," he said. She wanted to cry. His hand still had on it the slight suntan from the wedding ring he'd worn. But she could see it, now that he'd touched her. She could see the last hand he'd held was not hers.

"Ah, so you came here not to confront me, but to break my heart once again," she said, pulling away from him and rubbing her hand. It felt as though she'd been shocked, the electric current of memories between them, and between him. He took his hand away, surely having felt the same transfer of pain. He seemed conflicted, unreadable.

"I know what you know, because I was there. It happened to me. So say what you came to say, Remus," she said, taking both hands to her coffee cup but not raising it to drink. He stared at her, his own hands uncomfortably juxtaposed flat on the table. He opened his mouth to speak, but her eyes left him and moved to the door of the kitchen. A moment later, it opened, Sirius stepping through into a thick of emotions he was not at all ready for. He hummed awkwardly for a moment, pondering whether he should stay or go. Remus made the decision for him by standing up and taking his coffee with him through the door.

"Sorry, Morg," he said, still standing unsure in the doorway. Morgana shook her head.

"He wasn't going to tell me anything that I didn't already know."

"But were you?" he asked, taking seat beside her and stealing the cup from her hands. He took a long sip, made a face at the sweetness of her coffee. She laughed a little.

"What is there to tell him? He is only remorseful because Tonks told him what happened. I was not interested in sharing the details of the attack."

Sirius frowned a bit. That was a sore subject for everyone, Morgana the most. She hated being away from the Sanctuary, but it was no longer a safe place. The more she stayed away, the more she felt the whole of the place was on the verge of a civil war. It was more stress than she already encumbered herself with daily. Not to mention being followed around on protective detail By Remus' new interest and world's most inept Auror, Tonks.

"That's not what I meant," he said, "but I'm sorry for that too."

He took her hand, the same one Remus had held across the table not so long ago, though it felt like forever once again since she'd been able to hold that hand in peace. There was no shock at Sirius' touch, no nagging secrets; only warmth. He was a man that didn't hide much, brazen and emotional and never apologetic about it. He was his best friend's opposite in every way imaginable.

"He already thinks we're shagging, I'll leave him with that preoccupation."

"Well we are, and I'll have you know I'm still a plenty adequate shag, and one worth bragging about."

They both laughed, she leaned on his shoulder affectionately.

"That's how I knew to find you. I knew you'd go there," she said quietly.

"I know, love," he answered back, squeezing her hand.

**15 years ago**

A dozen flowers sat on a vase at her desk, fluttering with glitter butterflies. She smiled at them, smiled like the foolish young girl she was at the card.

_Good luck, love_

_-SB_

"Whenever you're done with your pitter patter, we have a report to write," the grumbling voice of Mad Eye Moody overrode her love-daze.

"Leave the girl be a moment, Mad Eye; she needs to tell us all where these came from before she goes anywhere," Amelia Bones said as she strode up to the desk and caught a butterfly on the tip on her finger with a smile.

Morgana blushed, stowed the card away in her pocket and rose up from her desk quickly.

"I um… just went on a date the other day, it was no big deal."

"Ooh, where did he take you?"

"Just this little place, it was really pretty and-"

A blaring alarm broke out just above them.

"What's going on?" Morgana startled, looking to Mad Eye.

"All Aurors, report to operations; all Aurors report to operations immediately."

They all hustled into the cramped room. A stuffy looking man Morgana had never seen in person stood beside a large photograph of Sirius Black. Morgana blinked several times, touching the card in her pocket.

"All Aurors will be dispatched immediately in search of this man, Sirius Black. He has been accused of the murder of 13 men and women, 12 muggles and 1 wizard. He is believed to be extremely dangerous, so use caution when approaching him. Ante victoriam."

"Paratos esse," each Auror in the room parroted back, save for her. She stood shaking beside her mentor.

"Morgana, let's go," Mad Eye said, but she couldn't seem to move. She held in her shaking hand the card from the flowers, unable to fathom what she had heard, or the same eyes that were looking back at her now were the eyes of a murderer. Mad Eye looked down at the card she was fixed on, the initials, and put it together quickly. He leaned down closely.

"Do you know where he'd be?"

"He didn't do it, Alastor. He couldn't have."

He took a deep breath, trying to find the sensitivity he rarely showed people.

"Well, we need to find him to know that. Where is he?" he asked softly, putting a hand on her shoulder and squeezing.

She figured it may have been a long shot, but he'd said it was the place he loved most to escape to. It was where she found him, took him into custody. He wasn't the same man she'd spent that wonderful day with the few days before. She'd tried so much to bring that man back, but losing his friends had changed him; broken him. The next time she saw a sane man was when he'd settled in at Azkaban. Even then, it was shell of the smiling man she'd known.


	4. Chapter 4

Even as she leaned on his shoulder, her fingers laced in his and just enjoying his company, she knew he was not the same man. That wasn't all bad; she wasn't the same young, naive Auror of the Ministry either. They'd both grown.

"I think Mad Eye is still the only man who knew those flowers were from you," she said quietly.

"I'd take you out on a second date if I didn't have this whole, Ministry's most wanted thing going for me," he said with a laugh. She laced her arm under his and held him more tightly.

There was a comfort in the man that she couldn't bear to let go of in this moment. He'd given her his home, his own safety for hers. He offered to follow her out anywhere she had to go, including to the Ministry for her meeting. He had always held an affection for her, and she needed that in this lonely and stressful time.

"You'll be free, soon enough. We both will. And then you can take me out somewhere nice and expensive to make up for standing me up the last 15 years."

He laughed, pulling her into him as he did and pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

"I will take you to the most expensive restaurant in all of London," he said, "the moment I'm free, I'll take you anywhere you want to go."

In truth she only wanted to go home. But over that she wished truth into their words only for the sake of him finally living life as a free man. She looked up at him, pushing his lengthy hair back behind his ear and smiled at him from under his arm.

"You are a good man, Sirius Black."

"Not good enough, love. But I try."

She reached up and held his face in her hand, making him smile a bit. This moment between them was warm, familiar, and likely just as fleeting as it had been once before. Something made her stomach knot, that fear of losing Sirius again. As though it was happening now. As though this was their last moment together and she didn't know it, didn't know how to stop it from happening.

She leaned up, pressed her lips to his in a kiss he was all too eager to reciprocate. He tasted just like her sweet coffee, his lips were so different than Remus; everything about him was different. He took over instantly, his hands in her hair and deepening their kiss, a little rough but only enough to excite them both, and leave them breathless and laughing.

"I'll take you up on that offer," she whispered, kissing him again.

"I said I'd take you anywhere," he replied, smiling against her lips.

"Not that. The prior offer, for an adequate shag."

She could feel his muscles tense at her words. That if he could have, and the thought had likely crossed his mind, he would have taken her on the table right there. But instead he took her hand, and they made their way to the closest room, his. As soon as the door shut behind them, he took her up in his arms and kissed her again; more hungry and passionate than before. She could already feel his pressing need against her thigh, recalling that he was a bit more than adequate in that realm. She could feel the resounding wave of arousal floating down from her stomach, which still held the tight knot of needing him in more than just one way.

In truth, this was a decision she didn't want to stop and consider. It would devastate Remus to know that this had been going on, likely be the final nail that drove the increasing distance between them to permanence. But he had held her hand, felt something for that incessant woman and to hell with him because he wanted to be alone. Morgana did not want to be alone. Not tonight.

"They say you never forget your first, but I do like to be reminded," she said as she kissed him again, but he pulled away.

"I was your first?" he asked. She blushed a bit, became flustered.

"I didn't date in school. I just wanted to be an Auror. Should I have told you that before?"

"Well yeah! I could have made it more… special or romantic or something."

"It was very special. I enjoyed it."

"Oh, love. I can do better than that."

He picked her up, placed her down on the bed and laid her back; pulling off her clothes from the waist down. It was only when she couldn't take anymore he stopped his tirade between her legs and undressed himself. She was glad in a way that the room was dark, but she could feel the heavy etching on his skin of his prison markings as she touched him. She didn't want him to see all the additions to her skin too. A moment of discomfort gave way to a cavalcade of heavy breaths and tiny moans, heavier and louder as the momentum drove them both to nirvana.

He held her to his bare chest, catching his breath and using them to press kisses to her head and face. She snuggled into him, let him fulfill her in a deeper way.

"Still pretty adequate," he whispered with a laugh. She kissed his chest, the symbol darkly marked upon it, and held herself to him. He wrapped his arms more tightly around her.

"Don't leave," she whispered to him, that feeling still nagging at her somewhere deep and unpleasant.

"I'm here."

"I feel like you're going to disappear again."

"I'm not going anywhere, love. Not without a fight, and not without you."

She drifted to sleep holding onto him as tightly as she could.

**3 days later**

Harry went room to room seeking her out, and found Morgana in a far room arguing with a decrepit looking house elf.

"Kreacher, get out of this room and stop stealing things."

"Kreacher is not stealing. These are the mistresses belongings you touch with your filthy nightwalker hands."

"Call me that one more time and I swear I'll add you to that wall in the tapestry room!"

Sirius came bustling into the room from another door, pointing his wand at Kreacher.

"Flipendo!"

Kreacher flipped up into the air, hovering there for a moment. Several trinkets fell from his tiny person, and he himself went flying above Harry's head and out of the room.

"You're too nice to him, love. Just turn him out for his things and send him off," he said, putting his wand away. They both turned to look at Harry.

"Everything okay?" Morgana asked. Harry shook his head. These were the only two he felt like he could talk to, yet he couldn't seem to form the words to verbalize the angry, terrible feelings he had brewing in him all the time.

"Can I interest you in time with your Godfather while I finish working over this room?"

Sirius smirked, taking Harry by the shoulders.

"You've got all this then, love?" he asked her. She smirked a little, glancing at Harry for a moment.

"I'll come find you both when I'm done," she answered, gathering up the things Kreacher had dropped and sending them across the room to a box.

Sirius took Harry around the house, though the ended up spending the most time in the tapestry room.

"This tapestry documents the disgusting reality of pureblood lineage, how intertwined it has become. People marry into their own families to keep the lines pure. It's quite disgusting. You'll note I'm no longer on it, but this is where I would be had my mother not disowned me."

He pointed to the angry burn mark on the tapestry and Harry followed it to the name beside his, Regulus Arcturus Black.

"You have a brother?" he asked. Sirius frowned a bit.

"Had. He died, don't know how. According to my mother he was on the right side of things, the better son. He joined up with the death eaters after school. That was when he and I finally fell out for good. I guess he and Morgana played quidditch together."

"Morgana comes from a pureblood family too, right? Does that mean you're related?"

Sirius moved to the far end of the tapestry, pointing out Morgana on the list. Her parents above her, Cordelia and Zale Fawley, who both had birth and death dates, and she was perched below them. Connected to her was the name of a man Harry could have sworn he'd heard somewhere before. Thane Fawley. He was a few years her junior, and still alive according to the tapestry.

"Her brother went the same way as mine. We are incredibly distant cousins by marriage. It seems we are probably the last pureblood family that hasn't married into each other, yet."

He paused on that notion for a moment, looking at her place on the tapestry, so far from his own and smiled a little.

"You must care about her a lot, all the time you two spend together," Harry commented. Sirius drew up from admiring the tapestry, again regarding it overall in disgust, and looked down at Harry with a slightly sadder smile.

"We've known each other a long time. She would have been my wife, had things gone differently, for both of us. Her visits in Azkaban were all the human conversation I ever had. She visited me when I was out of my mind with grief, when I couldn't have been a good person to be around. Not the one she knew. But she stuck it out. She is a good woman. I care about her more than I think she knows."

Morgana wrapped her arm under his, leaning her head on his shoulder affectionately. He smiled down at her.

"You've been standing there this entire time?" he asked.

"Long enough," she answered. Harry, though he knew that this was not going to fare well when it finally went public to the rest of the Order, was happy to see Sirius happy. And Morgana too.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry was awake early the morning of the hearing, and entered the kitchen quietly; he expected it to be empty, but it was quite the opposite of that. He was taken back by the two men standing in the corner, donned in blood red robes with pale faces and dark eyes. They both looked at him, but trained as he was already, he avoided locking eyes with the vampires.

"The Boy Who Lived," one remarked to the other as they eyed his scar.

"Harry, good morning. Couldn't sleep either, I see," Morgana said from her place at the table, sipping coffee. She look magnificently royal, dressed in attire Harry had vaguely remembered seeing once before. She looked almost exactly like the boggart version of herself. She was draped in dark black robes embroidered with the pattern of the Sanctuary of Moon, her hair was up in an elegant bun with flowing gentle curls hanging down to frame her painted face. Her crown sat beside her cup on the table, emblazoned with rubies and shining against the gentle kitchen lights.

"No, I really couldn't."

"I think I've thrown up nonstop all night. Sirius, another hot cocoa for your godson," she said toward the kitchen. A moment later the door opened and a warm mug floated toward Harry. He caught it and took a sip, but his stomach was not in agreement at this decision. It was quite content to knot and twist rather than allow him to eat or drink anything.

"These two are members of my royal court, appointed to travel with me today as my personal protection. Maxwell, Dominic, this is Harry Potter."

They both raised their hands, placed them across their hearts.

"Our honor," they said simultaneously. Morgana took another sip of her coffee.

"I thought Tonks was coming with us."

"She's been... reassigned. We'll actually be heading there with Arthur Weasley. He's on his way now."

"You know," Sirius said as he entered with a few plates of food trailing behind him, "I could still go. Just to keep an eye on things, you and Harry. I can stay out of sight. Dumbledore will never notice me there."

"Sure, he won't see me accompanied by two vampire guards instead of an Auror and a large black dog that looks extraordinarily like someone who was already expressly forbade to come with me," she replied. He took her coffee and drank from it, making a face. Harry laughed a little.

"She drinks her coffee with this weird muggle creamer," he commented, placing it back in her waiting hands.

"You know this, and yet here you are," she answered, admiring his smile as she spoke. He grabbed a piece of bacon and ate it, she lifted a finger and poured him a glass of orange juice, which he tipped to her mug in a toast before drinking.

"You've no reason to be nervous, Harry. I promise. I'll be there during the hearing and I've offered to speak in your defense. I was half the team that taught you how to fight dementors, after all," Morgana said, trying to be as reassuring as she could. She knew as well as anyone it wasn't going to help much.

"Any idea what the Minister wants to talk to you about?" he asked, trying to change the spotlight a bit.

"Not one. He hasn't had much to say to me, though he still thinks I'm harboring a wanted fugitive…"

"Funny he thinks so, since I've been harboring you the last month," Sirius replied with a smirk.

As much as Harry loved them both, he wasn't sure he could stomach their flirtatious conversations. He quietly excused himself, and took a seat alone in the living room. He found comfort in the old squashy armchair that faced the hallway. It's cushions sunk in and surrounded him a bit, made him feel like there was something to hold him together.

"You shouldn't sit there, I don't think we finished clearing out that chair of poxies."

Remus was doffing his travel cloak on the wall near the door. Harry stood, feeling alone and like he was free-falling once again.

"Don't be nervous. Morgana and I are more than willing to speak on your behalf so they clear you of your charges."

"You're coming too?"

"I've been reassigned. I'm to take Morgana to your hearing and to her meeting with the Minister, per his request."

"How does Morgana feel about that?"

Remus shot him a look, as though Harry was overstepping a boundary that only existed to him.

"She doesn't know. I doubt she'll be pleased, she doesn't enjoy working with me."

"That's your fault, though," Harry replied, a bit more confrontational than he intended, but all of this drama and misplaced anger made him feel like Remus was a good target to unleash on.

"You are the one who left her, took back all the things you said and did for her and made her feel like hell the last two years. You know no one who has ever loved you ever cared about what you were. Only you do."

Remus was unsmiling, all the air of a man who very clearly did not want to talk about his problems with a child. He took a deep breath, let it out slowly, and looked Harry in the eyes.

"I'm sure you're tired of hearing this, but you are so very much the picture of your father. And neither one of you would have been wrong," he answered, "but it's a moot point now. She did her waiting and I never did come around. So here we are. Anything else you'd like to cover with me before I face my fate?" he added, both annoyed and somber.

Harry could tell there was an immense amount of pain lingering below the surface of his carefully crafted indifference. Something that probably haunted him much longer than the last two years. And Harry knew he'd added to it, on both his and his father's behalf.

"Harry? Who're you… ah," Morgana stepped into the room, flanked at a distance by her two guards.

"Good morning, Morgana," Remus said, trying his best to remain neutral despite the heavy words Harry had just put on his already over-encumbered shoulders.

"Good morning, Remus," she replied in equal neutrality.

"I was asked to escort you to the Ministry along with Arthur. The Minister requested we both be present for this meeting," he said. Her lip twitched ever so slightly but she nodded, hearing the front door open again.

"It is the Weasley," one of her guards announced from outside.

"Good morning, Arthur," Morgana said as he halfway stepped into view, hanging his cloak beside Remus'.

"Morning, everyone. Are we about ready?"

"I'd say so. Harry, you ready?" Morgana asked. Harry looked at Remus, looking at her unabashedly. Really looking, probably for the first time in the last two years. She turned to face him too, likely doing the exact same.


	6. Chapter 6

Morgana tapped her left shoulder with her right index finger, her attire transforming into that of a typical muggle business-woman as she stepped out onto the streets of London with Harry and Remus in tow. Her guards had both opted to meet her at a rendezvous, as it was much too bright out for them. Harry wondered why it didn't bother her, the sunlight; but he was busy trying to keep up with them to wonder about it much.

Arthur stopped abruptly at a set of payphones, ushering Harry into the booth with him while Morgana frowned and entered the cramped booth with Remus. They both descended into the Ministry, Morgana quickly disengaging herself and tapping her shoulder again, her guards awaiting amid a gawking of onlookers. Though Dominic held her crown out to her she waved it aside, focusing on Harry. She smiled at him, again trying to be as reassuring as she could.

"We've got a bit of time before the hearing," Arthur said, checking his watch to verify.

"No, we don't. They moved up Harry's hearing. We need to go now, the Department of Mysteries," Morgana said, catching the information almost like a bloodhound catching a scent. Not a moment later, Arthur's secretary came rushing toward him and spat out the same hurried news.

As they all rushed toward the courtroom, Harry couldn't help but acknowledge that people divided their gawking between him and Morgana. They reached a stairwell for the audience and the bullpen where Harry needed to go. Morgana leaned down and hugged him quickly, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"We'll be right up there, not far and not quiet. Promise," she said. He smiled a little. Remus reached over, taking his shoulder for a moment to add to her promise, and they both left him, Morgana heading up the stairs first and Remus following her. Her guards remained poised at the steps, not allowing anyone else to pass.

"The defendant is present, we may now begin!"

The spotlight on Harry was so bright he couldn't see the person talking. He turned to the side and saw Remus and Morgana taking their seats.

"The Wizengamot and the Ministry would like to recognize special guests in attendance on behalf of Mr. Potter. King and Queen regnant to the Sanctuary of Moon, Morgana and Remus Lupin."

Harry did recognize that voice. Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge stood up almost directly in the blaring light, shadowing Harry from it for a moment. The massive group of people simmered quietly. Morgana did not move an inch save for a tiny twitch at her right eye. Remus smiled weakly, not of course in any favor of the acknowledgement. A moment after the simmering died down, he leaned over and whispered something to her.

"They didn't get our divorce announcement," Remus whispered to her. Morgana tried very hard to maintain her stony silence at him, simmering with irritation.

"Like old times, then?"

"Stop this now," she whispered back to him, watching everything intently.

"Stop what? Speaking to you?"

"Yes. Exactly that."

"I love you, you know," he said quietly.

"Now is not the time for this conversation," she muttered, adjusting her robes.

"I'll love you for the rest of my life, I imagine," he continued, settling into his chair as casually as he could, "just looking at you reminds me how impossible it is to move on from someone so selfless and beautiful."

"Shut up, Remus. She's about to talk to us."

"And who taught you how to cast a full fledged patronus at 13 years old?" the examiner asked.

Morgana cleared her throat, glancing annoyedly at Remus.

"We taught him," she said, directing all attention again to her.

"Why? That's not in the curriculum for 3rd year students."

"He asked," she answered simply.

"Did you make it a habit to grant the whim of every inquiring student in your time at Hogwarts?"

"As long as it was a reasonable one," Remus replied.

"And did they know of your afflictions during your time at Hogwarts?"

Morgana directed her eyes to Fudge as she spoke.

"An irrelevant inquiry, but no. It was not, at the time, a requirement to capitulate."

"Is that the only reason you did not disclose that information during your extracurricular lessons with Mr. Potter or any other student?"

Morgana took a deep breath, letting it out through her nose in an angry huff. Remus reached over and took her hand, which she tried her best not to react to.

"He never asked," he replied simply with a courteous smile.

"With all due respect, you're starting to delve into another topic here, examiner. Let's get back to basics," Fudge said quickly. The examiner smiled in the most fakely polite way and turned focus back to Harry.

Before Morgana could speak a single angry word to Remus, Cornelius Fudge met them in the hall.

"I apologize for all that," he said.

"Harry is the one you should apologize to. This was an unnecessary stretching of the arm of magical law. Never in my time here has any Hogwarts student been brought up on such a ridiculous charge," Morgana stated, her anger now focused completely toward Fudge. Remus smirked a bit as she spoke.

"Be that as it may," Fudge said wearily, not meeting her furious gaze, "it is done and he has been cleared of any wrongdoing. I'd like us to move on from this and discuss something a bit more important. If you'll both follow me."

He began down a long hallway in the Department of Mysteries, one that Morgana was vaguely familiar with. It would lead them to a door not accessible to anyone who did not belong there. And it was of growing interest to her why she was being led there. She tried to read Fudge but he was a decent concealer of his thoughts and couldn't get much off him but his own nervousness.

"I take it you know where we are going," Remus said.

"The hall of prophecy," she answered.

"You've got an excellent memory," Fudge commented. He stepped up the door, and looked at her.

"Could you?" he asked. She tilted her head at him for a moment but placed her hand to the door. It opened, almost effortlessly, and Fudge noted it; trudging forward through the door quickly. Morgana hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked, standing beside her.

"You can't open this door unless there's something in here for you."

They both stood for a moment, realizing now why they were here. They had identified a prophecy about Morgana.

"Coming?" Fudge called from inside the room. Remus stepped forward, taking her hand, more readily given now, to help her along.

They found Fudge standing beside an unmarked glowing orb. It's swirling lights drifted lazily like a fish in a bowl, Morgana made to pick it up and it almost floated into her hands.

"We had come to understand recently that certain events occurred the night we captured Sirius Black at Hogwarts. We were not aware of the vow you made to Dumbledore to protect Harry during your time at Hogwarts. And since you succeeded in saving his soul..."

"Hers is intact now," Remus said, in quiet realization. He had noticed her barren neck a few times, she no longer wore the horcrux necklace that contained a part of her soul.

"Astute observation, darling," Morgana said pointedly.

"Well, seeing as you are the only known vampire with a soul; that would make that yours," Fudge said, motioning to the orb Morgana held tenderly floating just above her hand.

She turned to Remus, looked at him for the first time in a long time, really looked at him like she used to. To depend on for guidance because she was clearly lost for words. She did not want to tap the orb, make it speak. She did not want to know what it said. Truthfully, neither did he. But he took a small breath and gave her a slight smile. He took her free hand, laced his fingers into hers and guided it to the orb, keeping his eyes locked onto hers with a reassuring smile.

The swirling orb danced for a moment under her magic touch, and the Seer sprang forth from it in ghostly visage. It was a young man, someone Morgana had never seen; he smiled for a brief moment, and then something overtook him. His eyes glazed over, his mouth slackened and he began to speak in a dark, deep voice that did not belong to him.

"Night walker,

Walk amongst us in plain view

Sacrifice your life to make your soul anew

The disappearing man, a growl and a grin

Between both a child grows within

A great tool for the war to end

A tide turned in the fight, one they cannot mend

Beware those born under sun who walk in light of moon

Though bring forth they may life, they also bring doom"

Morgana nearly dropped the orb, but Remus caught it in his other hand. She covered her mouth with her shaking fingers, looking horrified and tearily at Remus. He wasn't sure how to feel about what he'd heard. It was still sinking in for him that someone at some point in time had predicted that he was going to create a monster with the woman he loved.

"I'm sorry. I figured it pertinent based on the facts at hand that you both knew before you… made any decisions," Fudge said.

"Thank you for allowing us to hear this, please excuse us," Remus said, placing the orb gingerly back on it's podium and taking Morgana around the shoulders. He led her out through the door and looked around the empty corridor before taking her by the shoulders and looking at her. Her face hadn't changed, her hands still covered her mouth and the tears streamed around her fingers.

"Morgana, hey, listen to me, listen," he spoke quietly, pulling her hands away and putting his on her face, swiping at her falling tears.

"Listen, I will never ever, ever let anything happen to you. And I will never, as long as I live in this world or any other, hurt you ever again."

His own tears came at that promise, because it meant that they truly could never be together again. That together, they would create a life that could bring unspecified yet terrible fate to the world. And neither one of them would be willing to allow that.

They held onto each other.

"I love you, I am so very in love with you, I am so sorry," he said, taking in a breath of her sweet smelling hair as he spoke, letting it go slowly. She cried harder, the both of them a mess of love and frustration and a most unwilling kind of goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

The following few weeks were strained. Morgana avoided contact with anyone, and Remus left on the first task Dumbledore made available to him. Sirius was cross, with everyone and everything that moved. It came to a head one night, Remus had just come back. Harry could hear the shouting, followed by the crashing noises of a fight.

Harry met Morgana at the end of the stairs, as they both rushed in; chaos was evident.

Sirius held a shaking wand in the face of Severus Snape, Remus was against the wall holding the left side of his face. Molly Weasley stood pressed on the doorway of the kitchen holding a tray of food with a horrified face.

Morgana flicked her hand, Sirius went flying backwards and his wand sailed up into her free hand. She ran to Remus, grabbing his hand away. Just under his eye a blackening patch of skin was forming quickly.

Sirius got up unsteadily.

"What the hell is going on in here?" she demanded.

"Everything is fine," Remus said automatically, taking his wand up to his eye and trying to heal it. The spreading only stopped, a long thin black line remained just under his eye. She pressed her thumb to her lips and touched it, wiping the rest of it and taking the swelling down.

"This is not fine. This is a team meeting, not a duelling club. Did you hit him?" Morgana said to Sirius. Sirius swiped at blood on the corner of his lip as he stood. Snape brushed himself off with a haughty indifference.

"He already paid me back, no need for you to add on," Sirius muttered, brushing off his robes.

"I'll do whatever I need to in order to solve this, including beating the both of you myself. Why are you both hitting each other to begin with? Are you not grown men?"

"With the minds of permanently stunted teenage boys," Snape commented.

"If I wanted your opinion I would have sent for it up on that pedastal. Get bent, Severus," Morgana said, causing Snape to huff and depart the kitchen. Harry took to his godfather, trying to help him, but Sirius shoved him off.

"I'm fine," he muttered, swiping at his mouth again. He glared at Remus, who stepped away from Morgana and adjusted his robes

"Everything is fine. Go back to your room," Remus said, looking at her with a stone face.

"Oh, so this was about me then," she said.

"Who else is anything about?" Harry said, making her turn to look at him.

"Excuse me?"

Harry took a deep angry breath. He was tired of these arguments, the slighting attitude of his already generally emotionally unstable Godfather. His blame fell to her.

"All they do is fight about you! You put yourself right in between them! And then you ran off into hiding just like you told Lupin not to! What are you hiding from? The mess you created!"

Morgana stared at him, everyone stared at him. Sirius took his shoulder, he hadn't realized he was so close to her now. He pulled back on him a step.

"Harry, it's not your business what-" Remus began, but Morgana threw a hand up to silence him.

"I'm pregnant."

The resounding silence that filled the kitchen was deafening. Harry felt like he'd just swallowed an atomic bomb laced with his words.

"You're... " Sirius began, his hand sinking off of Harry's shoulder. Harry thought Remus was going to pass out. All the color drained from his face, his lips pursed together as though he were holding back anything ranging from a shouting rage to vomit.

"I felt like it was a pretty decent reason to hide," Morgana said. Harry felt another guilty lump pressing in on his ability to speak.

"You're…" Sirius started again.

"Yes, Sirius. I am," she said. He broke into a wide grin, rushed over to her and picked her up off the ground.

Remus ducked out as quickly as he could, the front door slammed behind him.

"I'm going to be a father," Sirius kept saying this phrase, over and over as he hugged her. She hugged him back, her eyes drifted out the door a few times; but Remus wasn't coming back.

"Can vampires have children?" Hermione asked as they shopped through the bookstore of Diagon Alley for the required texts for the year. Harry opted not to answer her, because if she didn't know then no one in the universe knew the answer to that question. He also should have known it was rhetorical.

"I mean, she's not really a proper vampire. I heard Tonks and Mad Eye talking about how when she guarded you and Sirius from the dementors that it fulfilled a vow she made to Dumbledore to protect you. Most vampires lose every piece of their soul, but she has a complete one now. That makes her different. The same rules don't apply to her. No rules apply to her."

Harry noticed Hermione browsing through a darker section, likely attempting to do her own research on this phenomenon. Harry couldn't help but think about Remus, that devastated look on his face as though all the precariously carried boulders on his shoulders had fallen out of his grasp just short of the top of the mountain. The woman he loved was having a child by another man. It seemed enough to drown any man, even one as persistently unbothered as Remus Lupin.

"Potter and his royal guard," Draco Malfoy strolled by the section Harry and Hermione browsed through, his perpetually smug face breaking into an extra large grin at the sight of them. Harry could see Tonks eyeing him from the end of the aisle.

"My father said they nearly expelled you. Wish they had, your lot is really mudblooding up the place," Malfoy continued with a sneer.

"Lucius Malfoy, what a pleasure."

Harry could hear Morgana speaking on the other end of the aisle, and Tonks turned her head as well. Morgana had been in a different shop, looking for her own things under her own guard; Sirius had refused to let her go without him. He stood on four paws, baring weary teeth at Draco's father.

Lucius looked uncomfortable being eyed by Morgana's guards.

"He smells of it," they commented to each other as though he weren't standing before them.

"He is of it," Morgana stated.

Lucius chose to ignore the commentary.

"A pleasure as always to see family, Morgana," Lucius said carefully, offering his hand to her. She allowed him to take hers, he kissed it.

"A beautiful ring," he commented as she took her hand back slowly, "must have cost your husband a small fortune."

"Life is not all about wealth, Lucius. It would do you some good to recognize that. We will all die someday, and though there are many things you do take to the grave," she stopped for a moment, carefully tapping her left forearm, "your riches are not one of them."

His false smile faded, the more normalized look all Malfoy men shared took over him.

"How have things been at home lately? Or do you even know what goes on in your kingdom these days?"

"He speaks as though he does not know," Morgana's guard commented.

"Why would I? I don't concern myself in the politics of nightwalkers."

The guards bristled at the word. It seemed to be likened to mudblood in the way it incited anger in others.

"You seemed concerned the last time you rapped your delicate knuckles on my doors," she said.

"Ah, he is the one," the guard said. The other nodded.

"Yes, he is the one who wet himself with fright as he ran through the woods from us."

Even Morgana had to break face to chuckle at that. The whole store buzzed. Lucius' face reddened deeply, and he motioned for his quickly as crimson child to come with him.

"You'll regret this," he muttered as he passed her. Dog Sirius barked at him, making him jump back a bit before rushing out of the store. Morgana's face sunk back into an apathetic disposition.

"We don't have all the time in the world, kids. Grab everything you want or need, it's already been paid for," she said, exiting the store herself.


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm sorry, for the other night."

Harry finally caught Morgana alone later that night. She sat in the living room poised with her bare feet on the table, reading from a dark covered book. She glanced up at him, smiled a bit, and continued reading.

"Morgana, I said I was sorry," Harry repeated, a bit annoyed by her silence. Despite being only a handful of hours away from being back at school, Harry still felt all the same amount of bubbling inner anger as before. It was inexplicable to him, as were all the nightmares he had been having.

"I heard you, Harry. The wonderful thing about apologies is that you can say them over and over and over again, write them, speak them, feel them; and no one in the world has to care," she answered, turning the page and continuing on. Harry could feel the boiling in the pit of his stomach.

"I can feel all that anger, you know. It's like an active volcano inside you. The heat and smoke billow off you. I think even someone more normal than I can feel it. Why are you so angry?"

Harry took a deep breath, and really thought on those words.

"I just want to know what's going on. I feel like everyone is talking about me but no one wants to talk to me. And Sirius is so obsessed with you now I can't talk to him either."

She put her book down, patted the spot next to her. He took a seat, the old couch sinking him in closer to her than he intended. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Something about that struck a chord within him. It was something, though not everything, he needed in that moment.

"You are the most important person in the world to that man. He's just not a strong multi-tasker is all. I love you to death, and I am all for telling you everything; but crossing Dumbledore is not high on my bucket list. Just know that everything we all do here is to keep you and the people you care about safe. This is our family. I just happen to be bringing one more thing into this war that needs protecting."

"Do you love Sirius?"

She smiled a bit.

"I do. And I love Remus too. And I love you. That's the beautiful thing about apologies and love. You can give them both away freely, but you really shouldn't expect anything in return. It's better that way, to give and not expect."

He looked up at her, she squeezed him and let one arm go, keeping her other arm around his shoulders. He knew she was right. If he was going to have any peace he had to trust that everyone was only doing what was best for him. And maybe if he focused on this concept of letting go, he would stop having these insane nightmares.

Sirius stepped into the living room, smiling when he saw them both.

"My family," he said, taking seat next to Morgana and putting an arm over her, which he used to affectionately muss Harry's hair, "I am so amazed to be able to sit here and enjoy this."

They sat in warm silence for a small while. Harry could feel himself drifting off to sleep.

"Hey, Morg," Sirius said, looking down at her.

"Shh, Harry is sleeping," she whispered back. He looked over at Harry for a moment. He decided it to be better to seem asleep.

"Do you want to get married?" he whispered. She laughed a little.

"Are you proposing or just presenting a hypothetical?"

"Both, depending on your answer, I guess."

She smiled a little.

"Sirius, you don't have to marry me just because we are having a child. You're not the settling down type. You never have been."

"People change. I'd like to think my stint in Azkaban did change me. I never thought I could have a moment like this, I thought I would die there. And here I am, my arm around a beautiful woman who is giving me the greatest gift of my life. I get to be with my godson, take care of him like I promised James I would. I am not free, but this is pretty nice."

"You will be free, Sirius. You will."

"And I'll ask you again, when I am."

They kissed, she settled into his shoulder and closed her eyes.

Harry slept, and he dreamt of Morgana and Sirius dancing together, both young and in love much like the photo he kept of his parents.

Harry couldn't forget Morgana's face, or her words to him just before he hopped on the train the next morning.

She took him square by the shoulders, looked him in the eye so intensely it made him shiver. Her cardigan fell loose around her as she leaned down, the ever so small yet noticeable bump of her stomach visible beneath.

"Listen to me, Harry. Do not let your anger get the best of you. And remember, your letters are being monitored. I will try to visit when I can. And I promise if there is news I can tell you about, I will. But do not ask questions. Keep your head down. Do not let your anger get the best of you."

She seemed adamant about the last part especially. Harry let it distract him most of the train ride. Though he was glad to be going back to Hogwarts, it was bittersweet to leave Grimmauld Place. He'd had, overall, one of the best summers of his life there. And it didn't take very long once he'd arrived to have regretted ever wanting to come back.

The trio's immediate dislike of their new Defense professor was evident. Professor Umbridge was a horrid looking woman draped in shades of pastel pink that did nothing for her rotund frame.

"As you all may or may not know, I work for the Ministry. I hold the values of the Ministry very close. My qualifications, though you may already know, are great in number to teach this class," she walked between the rows of confused faces as she spoke, meeting eyes with her students, "I have spent the last few years leading the forefront on werewolf and vampire law within the ministry, in an attempt to keep all students of Hogwarts safe and in a healthy learning environment. As you all know, not too long ago you were taught, unbeknownst to the Ministry, by a werewolf and vampire couple. A great danger to young minds to be in the presence of such creatures without the knowledge or technique to defend oneself."

Before Harry could even speak, before he could even acknowledge the immediate boiling of his blood; another voice behind him did.

"Excuse me, Professor Umbridge, but Professor Lupin and his wife were the best Defense teachers we ever had."

She scoffed, then smiled in such a strange and forced way that it made Harry's skin prickle.

"Oh, dear; Mr. Lupin, and Queen Morgana were not educators. They are monsters. Sentient beings, but dangerous ones. And the Ministry has a duty to witches and wizards everywhere to-"

"-to what? Protect their children from actual, competent educators?" Harry interrupted. Hermione motioned for him to stop, to remember what Morgana had said to him once before.

"Mr. Potter, you may be popular amongst your peers, but you are not special to me. You will raise your hand and be called upon if you wish to speak in my class."

Harry politely raised his hand.

"Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"So, how exactly do you expect us to be prepared to fight Voldemort if all you're going to do is berate our teaching and not train us?"

The gasps from behind him didn't bother him anymore. The shock that held on even Hermione's face didn't faze him. He could feel his boiling anger peaking well past the point of no return.

"Detention! And get out of my classroom, Potter! Now!" she shouted. He gladly rose with his things and left, slamming the classroom door as he left.

In his stomach he felt an immediate, heavy pit forming. The pit told him that Morgana would hear of this direct insubordination to her only request. The one thing she'd asked him to do on his first day of class he'd failed to. He tried to brush off the guilt as he walked back towards the dorms.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry took an uneasy seat at breakfast the next morning. Something told him that detention was not his only punishment coming.

Sure enough, amongst the morning owls fluttering came one silk-feathered black raven carrying a red envelope.

"Someone's got a Howler!" a delighted shout from the Slytherin table reminded Harry what was so familiar about the sight. It landed on his shoulder, plopping the crimson letter carelessly atop his plate. The letter rose, opening unceremoniously before him.

"Morgana, I think you're overreacting…"

A faint echo of his godfather's voice in the background trying to reason with her. He braced himself for her scathing words.

"THE HELL I AM! HARRY JAMES POTTER!"

The laughter had begun about the tables as they all gawked at him.

"IF YOU TRULY BELIEVE I DO NOT HAVE EYES AND EARS ON YOU AT EVERY GIVEN MOMENT AND DO NOT KNOW IMMEDIATELY EVERYTHING YOU DO YOU ARE SORELY MISTAKEN YOUNG MAN!"

Harry supposed he should have felt terrible, but something about this was almost comforting to him. He had someone in his life to yell at him for being stupid. Almost like a mother.

"TRY YOUR HARDEST NOT TO GET EXPELLED BEFORE YOUR NEXT HOGSMEADE TRIP BECAUSE IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO WATCH YOU CLEANING TABLES AT THE PUB WHILST WE VISIT RON AND HERMIONE!"

Ron laughed through a mouthful of tart. Hermione, who had been trying to ignore the scene, managed a small smile at her own plate.

"We love you Harry!" Sirius could be heard again faintly in the background.

"IF YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY TO HIM WRITE YOUR OWN DAMN LETTER!"

The crimson note burst into flame and left its ash on his plate.

Harry couldn't help but smile a bit. She was mad, righteously mad, and mad enough to send him a howler. The first one he'd ever gotten.

In truth he'd scared the life out of her when he'd come stumbling through the door covered in dried blood and bruises. He hadn't expected her, or even noticed her until her teacup shattered to the floor.

Her stomach had grown considerably in the month he'd been gone. It had gone from a small bump to a prominent one perched out against her small frame. It was the only thing his tired eyes could focus on.

"Remus? Oh my god…" She ran to him, stepping carelessly barefoot over the ceramic pieces and grabbing him. He collapsed on her, and she walked him to the couch.

"Remus, who did this to you? Remus?" She tried to set him down but her belly made balance hard and she went down with him. He weakly grabbed her, her hair falling across his face. She could smell the blood on him, mixed with the scent of him she had once found so much comfort in. Not all of the blood was his, she could tell. Some of it was another werewolf.

"Fenrir," she whispered.

"Ambushed. His trademark. Gave everything I got," he answered, looking up at her. She knew he could smell her hair, it was his favorite smell. He looked down, his hand had steadied her on the side of her belly.

"I upset it," he said. The baby was shifting. Kicking at him.

"You upset me."

"I wasn't expecting you to be awake. I'm sorry."

"Well we are both wide awake now. Thanks."

She held his hand to her belly and gently took seat next to him.

Her free hand moved up, cleared some of the blood and cuts from his face. They didn't disappear, only scarred over. Werewolf inflictions could not be healed magically. They would only add to his collection.

"Is it always… moving like this?" he asked.

"No. And it won't be an it much longer. I go tomorrow, well… today now. And we'll find out if it's a boy or girl."

He tried hard not to look her in the eye.

"Anything else I can't see that needs a touch up, handsome?" she asked. He gingerly lifted his shirt. The bruising on his ribs was dark, ugly.

"Oh, Remus," she sighed, her whole palm meeting it gently. It worked away slowly under her touch. He stiffened at it, it was not a pleasant feeling in many senses. He shifted his weight a bit. Her touch had a way, even in this pain, of making him squirm.

"Do you want it to be one more than the other?" he asked quietly.

"Sirius wants a boy. I suppose I'm fine with either."

"Is that what you suppose?"

"You know I never dreamed of this. I'm just impressed to be here."

He lowered his shirt, they were left staring at one another for a bit. He blinked, slowly, exhausted. Being healed was painful and he hadn't had much left in him as it was. Being worn down was a state that he was accustomed to living in. But as his eyes fixed in on the prominent pregnant belly of the woman he loved, he felt the weight of that bearing down on him too.

She took both her hands and put them on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.

"Thank you for coming back to me alive."

Her eyes were beautiful, wavering with tears that she held back by staring unblinking into his. He smiled at her, a small smile that made her smirk.

"I made a promise. Don't cry. Because I am fine, and everything is going to be fine."

She laughed a bit, released his face and let her hands fall onto his.

"Sirius has been lectured firmly by Dumbledore about leaving Grimmauld Place. He can't come with me tomorrow. Will you?"

It stung his heart, the thought of seeing this child for real. Knowing if it was a boy or a girl that she wasn't having with him. But he took a small steadying breath and smiled.

"Of course I will. I just need a short rest. Just for a bit. Then we can go."

She hugged him. Before he could object. Her belly was pressed to his lap. It both aroused and hurt him at once. He slowly reciprocated.

"Thank you. I am so scared to go."

"What is the great Queen Morgana got to be afraid of?" he asked, yawning a bit. She let him go.

"Everything, Remus. I'm terrified of everything."

And it showed. Her eyes were tired, more than just from healing him. They were truly exhausted. He pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear, leaned in and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"There's nothing to be afraid of. I am here. Sirius is here. We will never let anything happen to you, love. Never."

She sighed, leaned into his chest and settled there. It was an old comfort, listening to his heartbeat. He knew he shouldn't, but he sat back and put his arms around her. He hadn't planned to fall asleep, nor had she. But it had been so easy. It was always easy with her.

And as he should, as he deserved; he woke up alone.

Harry could smell him before he saw.

Wormtail, sweating profusely as he kneeled down at the Dark Lord's feet. A fly on the wall, Harry watched intently.

"You have news for me, my trusted friend."

It was a statement over a question but Wormtail's head slumped down as he nodded.

"Well?"

"The Queen is with child. Keeping it a secret. Some sort of prophecy about it. I tried… I tried to get more information, but that was all our informant could tell me."

An informant? There was someone at the Order, feeding information to Voldemort. Harry knew it was Snape. It couldn't be anyone else. No one else would give Morgana away so easily. Harry felt the rage boiling in him. It was a struggle to continue to listen, but he knew whatever this was, it was for a reason.

"Her werewolf husband escaped an attempt at capture. We will not allow them to continue to undermine my true rule of the nightwalkers. Do all you can to continue to gather information. If we can take her, this child, even her husband, we will be closer to Potter. You have done well, Wormtail."

Wormtail's head lifted quickly, the decrepit smile plastered on his face like a doughy cheshire cat burning into Harry's eyes as he awake suddenly.


	10. Chapter 10

The sun was shining.

Harry was a bit nervous. He wrung his sore hand under his other as he walked. He figured Morgana wasn't as angry. And he'd stayed out of trouble for the most part. She couldn't still be mad at him now. He likened the feeling to what he imagined having a mother was like, and it warmed him a bit.

He, Ron, and Hermione rounded the bend into Hogsmeade, and saw her. She stood alone, a small smile on her face and her hands perched on her prominent belly. It was impossible to hide and it didn't seem she was trying anymore. Behind her sat a large black dog, that barked happily at the sight of them.

Hermione was the first to reach them, and Morgana enveloped her in a tight hug. Ron received one next, and then Harry.

"Your godfather says I should apologize for the Howler but I will not. You should apologize, for irritating a pregnant woman and expecting no consequences."

Harry laughed.

"Also, I will mention that I did not consent to him being here. Remus has a booth inside."

"Remus is here?" Hermione asked. Morgana smiled gently.

"Keeping up appearances. Royalty and what have you," she answered.

They entered the pub, Remus waving at them from a cozy corner booth far from others. He had new scars, fresher than before. Something about them made Harry's stomach leap a bit uncomfortably. Morgana settled in next to him with his assistance, and Sirius wedged his dog-body at her feet under the table.

It felt strange seeing Remus and Morgana sitting together, and not looking as though they wanted to be anywhere else in the world but where they were.

"Well?" Hermione said.

"Well what?" Morgana replied, her hand finding her belly.

"We know you know what you're having. Get on with it before she explodes," Ron answered.

Rosemerta sat down a round of butterbeers before them and winked at Remus, who smiled pleasantly back at her.

"I chose not to know. They can tell you. I didn't want to know."

She sipped her butterbeer, and made a face at it.

"Not what you wanted?" Remus asked her quietly, concerned.

"It just doesn't suit me. I think I'll get some candy. Candy sounds wonderful," she whispered back. Sirius shifted at her feet.

"Happens I went already," Remus answered, slipping a bag of candies across the table toward her. She smirked, brushing his hand as she took them. Sirius growled.

"Come off it. You can't buy much yourself as you are," she muttered, taking a piece from the bag and offering it to Ron.

"You're not even supposed to be here. Dumbledore will have my head if he sees you, you know," she added, nudging his paw with her foot. He growled again, but set his head down and closed his eyes.

"No more run-ins with your Defense teacher, I hope," Morgana stated as she chewed her candy, eyeing Harry. Harry subconsciously rubbed his sore hand as he shook his head. Morgana grabbed his hand and showed it to Remus.

"'I must not tell lies', it says! Remus! Remus, I can't! I will go up there right now."

"You are not his legal guardian and you're in no state to get this flustered. Does Dumbledore know about this?" Remus asked quietly, placing a hand on Morgana's arm to calm her. Morgana was rubbing Harry's hand in an attempt to soothe it. Harry pulled out of her grip.

"No, no and it's fine. I'm fine. I just want to forget it and move on."

"We wish it was still you two teaching us. That old hag doesn't even teach. She just talks all class long and makes us read this baby book," Ron commented annoyedly.

"She doesn't teach you anything?" Morgana repeated. Remus squeezed her arm.

"Your doctor, Morgana," he said quietly. Morgana took a breath, resting her hand on her pregnant belly.

"Your doctor what?" Hermione asked. Morgana took another breath.

"Just doesn't want me exerting myself too much. He says I'm a 'highly stressed person' and I need to 'relax'. I am the queen of an at war community and I'm being hunted by Death Eaters. Squeezing a stupid rubber ball for 5 minutes a day isn't going to promote peace amongst my people."

"But it is going to help the baby," Remus said quietly. Morgana glanced at him and, with a small nod, relaxed her shoulders a bit.

"Can either one of you help us any?" Hermione asked. Morgana mused for a moment.

"Not until the holidays. But I'd be happy to show you all a few defensive spells and techniques. I'm sure we can all pitch in on that front. But I don't think that will be enough. Isn't there anyone in school who can form a duelling club?"

Hermione sprung up as though she'd been bitten.

"Harry, you could teach people. You're a rallying point for everyone. You're the Boy Who Lived."

Harry wasn't keen on the idea. He wanted to stay out of the spotlight. Out of Professor Umbridge's radar. He rubbed his hand again.

"I don't know, Hermione."

"That's a sound idea, I think," Remus said. Morgana nodded.

"You know a lot more than your average student. You have something to give. You should give it. And we will help, as we can," she added, looking to Remus. He nodded.

The door opened, sending a burst of cold air through the pub. Tonks entered, smiling once she met eyes with Remus. Morgana took a breath and shifted, rising from her spot. Sirius moved quickly with her, sidling up to her leg.

"Nymph," Morgana said, motioning for Tonks to sit.

"Oh no, just dropping in to remind Remus we have somewhere to be soon," she said. Remus nodded, looking up at Morgana and rising beside her.

"Quite right, we should get going. It's been nice to visit you all. No more howlers, Harry. I had to hear about it many more times than you did."

Remus patted Harry on the shoulder with affection, turning to Morgana and embracing her tightly. He hesitated for the briefest of moments with her, and kissed her forehead before leaving with Tonks.

Morgana stood with her hand on her stomach, meeting Harry's eyes.

"And now that the worrier is gone… you have something to tell me," she stated. Harry was never going to get used to her knowing everything with just one glance.

The air was chilly, but Morgana stood tall against it with her robes wrapped tightly around her; Sirius was perched at her feet staring up at Harry with his big, dark dog eyes.

"You've been having dreams," Morgana began, as if to usher him forward for Sirius' sake.

"I had a dream, that Voldemort knew about you being pregnant. He said he'd tried to capture Remus. That he wanted to get to you, however he could."

Morgana stood in silence, her hair flowed along her shoulders. She was staring beyond Harry, out to nothing in particular. Sirius whined at her, drawing her eyes slowly back to Harry.

"He did try to capture Remus. He's doing his fair share to infiltrate the Sanctuary, he's been trying to kill me for a long time. But he's closer now that he has his hooks in you, Harry."

Harry shook his head, confused.

"He doesn't-"

"-he does. You can see what he is seeing, hear what he is hearing. You have a connection to him, you have it here," she motioned to her forehead. Harry touched his scar, just the mention of it made it twinge.

"They are not dreams. You're connecting to him. And it's only a matter of time until he realizes this, and turns it in on you."

"But what about you?" Harry insisted. If these weren't dreams, then Voldemort really wanted her dead. And whoever was feeding him information could feed them Grimmauld Place, where she and Sirius were hiding.

She held up a hand dismissively.

"Don't worry one more second about me. I promise you he cannot touch me as I am. There are several armies in his way. And Remus will have to have his reigns tightened as well. I wasn't looking forward to that, but I would not be able to live with myself if…" she stopped herself, looking down at the tense hand perched across her stomach.

"There are ways to stop this. Ways you can be taught to block your mind from him. From anyone. It's a difficult trait to learn, but it would do you great deal of good," she said.

"Can you teach me?" Harry replied. Morgana frowned.

"You know I can't, sweetheart. It is not safe for me out here, that has been made clear. And it is definitely not safe for me at Hogwarts. There is... only one person I'd say who could do it. And you're not going to like it."


	11. Chapter 11

Harry entered the chilly dungeon classroom, meeting Snape's languid gaze as he quietly shut the door behind him.

"You're late," Snape said, rising from the papers he had been actively marking with a red quill and crossing to the front of his desk.

"No I'm not," Harry shot back, already annoyed. It had taken a lot of prodding from Morgana to convince Harry to agree to take Occlumency lessons from Snape. Harry was sure Morgana had had to do an almost equal amount of convincing on Snape's end.

"Take a seat," Snape said, offering a single uncomfortable looking chair a few feet before him. Harry hesitantly complied. Morgana seemed to trust this man, more than Harry was convinced she should.

"Your… Godmother, I suppose, insisted to the Headmaster that you be taught Occlumency. Although I believe this to be far too advanced for you, she was adamant you could handle it. So, you will listen to me very carefully, and do exactly as I tell you. You must guard your mind. Protect it. Keep me from it."

Snape turned his back to Harry as he spoke.

"Professor, how do I-"

"Legilimens!"

Harry felt an immense pain between his temples, as though a straw was being forced from one end of his head into the other. His sight went dark and a myriad of memories began to flash through him. His first quidditch victory, being bullied by Dudley in school, Morgana holding him, watching Sirius fly away on Buckbeak, Cedric dying in front of him…

Harry came to, feeling sweat dripping on the back of his neck and nearly falling from the chair. Snape stifled a chuckle, turning away.

"I wasn't ready! You didn't even tell me what to do!"

Snape looked back to him, again trying to stifle a smirk.

"I told you exactly what to do, Potter. Do you think the Dark Lord is going to give you a head start when he enters your mind and finds Morgana's hiding place? Do you think your Godfather or the werewolf could protect her?"

Harry felt rage and shame boiling in him. As much as he hated to admit it, and it was increasingly difficult a task to focus on; there was a reason he was here.

"Again," Harry said through grit teeth, steadying himself.

Snape let his smile show now.

"Let's hope you have some more entertaining memories than cuddling with your Godmommy. Legilimens!"

Again, the sharp stick of pain and now he was reliving his first dementor experience on the train, watching Lupin and Morgana realize they were in love, duelling with Malfoy, the dark hallways of his nightmares; he tried to fight, and suddenly felt a shift.

He was somewhere else now, watching a young redheaded girl running through the grass towards him holding a piece of parchment.

"Sevvy! Sevvy I got a letter! Look!"

He was now looking out at the Black Lake of Hogwarts, sitting next to a young Snape who was furiously doodling into a notebook. Harry could hear laughter, chiding and harsh. He looked up,though young Snape did not; and immediately recognized his father and a young, indifferent looking boy who vaguely resembled his godfather.

"Hey Snivellus!" James called as they approached. Young Snape paused for the slightest of moments but continued on scribbling furiously, pressing his nose closer to the page to avoid looking at the two of them.

"Snivelly, I am talking to you."

The notebook and pen flew out of Snape's hands and into the grass between them. Harry looked at James, his wand hand settling at his side. Sirius made a small indifferent huffing noise, as though he were not yet entertained.

Snape remained fixated on the notebook, splayed open with small windswept movement of the page he'd just been writing.

"How can you even read that? Your nose was pressed so hard to it the grease smudged all your ink!" James continued with a laugh.

"Prongs, we said we were going to study!"

Harry looked down the hill at a young Remus Lupin, standing impatiently besides a pitter pattering Peter Pettigrew, who stared on at the scene before them excitedly.

"In a minute, Moony!" James called, reaching down to pick up Snape's notebook.

Snape rose quickly, pointing his wand at James. In a flash Sirius had a wand on Snape and James was smirking at them both.

"Must be important, this little book you have here. I know you wouldn't dare duel either one of us for anything less," James said, grabbing a small photo stuck between the pages while maintaining eyes with Snape. Harry felt his stomach churn with disgust. His father sounded exactly like Malfoy when he bullied Neville. Like he was better than Snape. Like Malfoy talked to Harry.

James giggled a little, admiring the photo.

"Hey, Evans! You should wear your hair like this again, it looks nice!" he called out to a trio of girls sitting by the lake nearby. A redheaded girl rose quickly and ran to them.

"I might just keep this," James muttered, moving to stow it in his pocket.

"Put it back," Snape finally spoke, his wand hand shaking in anger now. Harry could see his mother, being followed by a young blonde girl with glasses in Slytherin robes. Her eyes, were a light purple. Was that Morgana?

"Potter, I told you already! Leave Sev alone! Go find something better to do! You too, Black! You're both a bunch of bloody bullies who get away with whatever you like because you're protected by a Prefect!"

"It's only fair, since Snivelly here has his own personal bodyguard," Sirius spoke, even his tone of voice remaining coolly indifferent.

"That's it. It's time to go," Lupin approached.

"I don't need you to defend me, Mudblood," Snape shot at Lily.

"Hey, don't call her that! She's trying to help you!" the girl next to Lily piped up, her voice light and lilting, in no way the person Morgana was now.

"I don't need your help either, blood traitor. You're a disgrace to Slytherin house. Back off," Snape said, rather cruelly. Lily and Morgana both stepped away, Morgana's eyes welled with tears. Lily took her hand, shooting a venomous glare at Snape.

"Have a go, then. I won't bother you," she said, leading the young Morgana away. Lupin moved toward them to try and help but Lily brushed him off.

"Well, since we've got permission. How high can you fly without a broomstick, Snivellus?"

It broke, this time Harry fell from the chair completely; feeling as though the wind were knocked out of him. Snape was no longer smirking, he was furious now. His wand was pointed directly at Harry.

"GET… OUT!" He shouted, his face a deep red of anger and embarrassment. Harry scrambled up and backed towards the door.

"Professor, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"GET OUT POTTER! GET OUT NOW!" Snape shouted again, grabbing Harry by the front of his robes. Harry struggled against him.

"Professor, you need to teach me! Please! Professor please!"

The dungeon door slammed open and Snape threw Harry out, the door slamming immediately back. Harry took a deep breath, and ran back to the dorms.


	12. Chapter 12

"Do not touch me!"

Morgana pulled away from the boney hand holding on to her, the dark silhouette it belonged to laughed cruelly. Her head, just above her eyebrow, dripped blood along the scar on her face. She She stood indignantly before her captors despite it. Her hair was disheveled, she was wrapped in a jacket with what appeared to be a hospital gown underneath it. Her arms covered her belly defensively.

"You'll have to kill me."

"No," the voice answered back, still laced with the same bemusement.

"I'm not going to give you what you want," Morgana spoke with her head held high. Drops of blood dripped from the side of her face as she glared at her kidnapper.

"You will give us exactly what we want. You know what we will do if you do not."

Morgana remained indignant to the shadow, her eyes never leaving them.

"There is nothing you can do to me that I will not take for the service of my kingdom, and for Harry Potter. You may be my brother but you will die by my hand before I ever die by yours."

"We will see about that."

The man that stepped forward from the shadow struck her open handedly. She did not flinch, a bruise forming as she lifted her head.

"I can't just lay about and do nothing! Do you understand that? I can't do anything!"

Morgana stood patiently in the living room, listening to Sirius rant. He'd once again been denied any ability to assist the Order by Dumbledore. He was going stir crazy, and Morgana was the one who had to pander to it.

"Sirius, you're a wanted man. People want you dead, and imprisoned. In that order. So what do you expect?"

Sirius glared at her simple and quiet words. She was uncomfortably pregnant. Everything she did was mild torment. Her limbs were swollen, her back hurt. She did not have any patience for him today. Or at all, most days anymore.

"I expect to be put to use! I expect not to be treated like a nuisance!"

"Then don't act like one," she answered quietly, putting a hand on her back. Something did not feel right.

"What did you say?" His tone was dangerously aggressive with her. She took a small breath and steadied herself.

"I said, where's Remus? I don't feel well."

She didn't feel all that great. And Sirius was not in the mindset to be very attentive. It was not all his fault. He was not in a good place mentally. And it was clear the more time Morgana spent around him that he was not unscathed from his time in Azkaban.

"Every time I want to talk to you, you want him! You are my girlfriend! That is my child!"

Morgana scoffed, though it hurt to exert that much effort.

"Why is that funny? Am I wrong?" he continued angrily. She ignored him. His tone was becoming bothersome to her.

"Am I wrong? Morgana, am I wrong?" he got closer to her. His eyes were dark, angry. She remembered he looked the same when she arrested him years ago.

As though on cue, Remus appeared in the doorway behind Sirius.

"Sirius, you need to calm down," he said in the same quiet tone Morgana had been grating on him with.

"Don't tell me a damn thing, Remus!"

"I'm not going to stand here and listen to you yelling at her, Sirius. You need to stop."

"Stay out of it."

"I'm not going to stay out of anything," he answered quietly. Sirius rounded on him. Remus stood his ground calmly.

"Enough, both of you. Enough," Morgana tried to shout but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. She was exhausted. Sleep was impossible. She stayed up most nights wandering the halls of the house, not wanting to sleep next to Sirius and too afraid to call for Remus. She was stuck between them. And she was creating a rift that could rival the Grand Canyon now.

"Master, queen, and nightwalker," The old house elf, Kreacher, appeared with a strangely pleasant look on his usually sinister wrinkled features.

"What do you want?" Sirius snapped at him.

"To remind Queen Morgana that she had a doctor's appointment this evening. Kreacher thought you all had gone and that he could finally be alone in this most ancient and noble home with his one true master."

Morgana sighed. She had forgotten her physician had wanted to see her this evening.

A sudden pop and furious knock at the door made everyone jump. Morgana felt a sharp pain somewhere in her lower back and took in a breath. Sirius made for the door, Remus made for Morgana.

"Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?"

Snape pushed past him at the door.

"Where is she? Morgana!"

"No…. no…." the color drained from his already pallid face.

"Severus, what's wrong? Is it Harry? What's happened?" Morgana asked, stepping toward Severus and taking his hands as he tried to muster a breath. He was shaking.

"Harry said you were in trouble. He said he saw it, you were with Thane."

It had been a long time since she'd heard her brother's name spoken aloud. She flinched, only for a moment, then gathered every bit of strength she had left in her.

"I'm fine. Tell him I'm fine. I'll tell him. Take me to him."

"I… can't. They fled the grounds on thestrals, Harry and some of his friends. They are on their way to rescue you at the Ministry. He figured it out. He figured out that Harry can see into his mind. He's spun it. It's a trap."

Morgana had never seen Severus Snape so distraught. He was bleeding guilt and terror from his fingertips. He was thinking about Lily Potter.

"We need to get to them before the Death Eaters do. Severus, summon the Order. They can meet us at the Ministry. To hell with our house arrest. Let's go."

"Morgana, you shouldn't," Remus said. Morgana shook her head.

"I shouldn't, but I am. I'm a little tired and a little round but I'm not dead yet. So I will fight. You're either going to fight with me or you're wrong."

Morgana squeezed Severus' hands, setting him in motion to summon the Order. She offered her hand to Remus, and Sirius. Neither one hesitated to take it.


	13. Chapter 13

"Looking for someone, Potter?"

A sinister voice in Harry's ear nearly caused him to drop the glowing orb with his name on it. He spun around, not seeing anyone to have made that hissing voice echo in his ear.

"Oh Harry! Harry help me! Me and my poor werewolf baby!" A shrill voice echoed from another dark corridor, one Harry recognized. His stomach sank. He was surrounded. They all were. Everyone was backing into the corridor with Harry, at wand-point of a Death Eater. Bellatrix Lestrange continued her shrieking mockery mixed in laughter. Neville's face screwed up into something unreadable at the sound of her voice.

"You really thought she was here, didn't you? You foolish boy," another familiar voice spoke, Lucius Malfoy. He approached Harry, though careful not to get too close. His eyes met the prophecy in Harry's hands for a brief moment.

"You led us straight to what we came here for. Now, hand off the orb and everything can move smoothly from here."

"No," Harry said firmly, a small amount of surprise playing on Lucius' face for a moment.

"That wasn't a question, boy. Hand it over, or we will take it," another man stepped up beside Lucius, his voice much rougher. He pulled down his hood, his mask disintegrating. He bore a slight semblance to his older sister, Thane Fawley. His eyes were the same shade of purple, and his hair was a dishwater blonde that Morgana had shared as a child. He had a tattoo across his neck, two symbols and three numbers; an Azkaban inmate tag.

"You can't. Otherwise you would have already. Where is Morgana?" he said as firmly as he could, despite the shaking of his hands. He just wanted to stall them as long as he could. He hoped Snape had gone to the Order. He prayed that Morgana's trust in him was real.

"I'm right here, Harry. Everything is fine. Now run," Morgana materialized out of the darkness, her hand stretched across Bellatrix's throat, paralyzing her in place with wide eyes. Morgana looked different, her eyes were dark and her teeth were bared; sharp and close to Bellatrix's throat.

"Run, Harry!" she shouted again, spinning Bellatrix by her neck to face Morgana. An explosion sent several Death Eaters reeling back from the group, and all of them set off at a full sprint down three different hallways. Harry tucked the orb under his arm, looking around as often as he could to try and find Morgana or anyone else.

"This way, kids!" Morgana called to them, just ahead of Harry. They found themselves all at the end of the same hallway, and they all burst through the door before them together, landing in a struggling heap in the room they'd been in before; the large gently billowing veil in the center of it.

Morgana slammed the door behind them, pressing her palm to it. A series of crashing noises echoed on the other side.

"That will buy us a bit of time. Is everyone okay?" She asked, letting them all come up and nod to her.

"I'm sorry," Harry spat out weakly. Morgana shook her head, leaning down and taking his face in her hands. She smiled at him, pressed a kiss to his scar.

"Don't be. You've done so well. You all have. Let us handle it from here. Get somewhere safe. Protect the prophecy."

Above them, a door opened hastily, and a few of the masked Death Eaters appeared through it.

"Hide. Now," she whispered, letting him go. Harry and the group huddled under a set of low hanging stone steps. Death Eaters began to pour into the room all around Morgana, who stood smiling out at them.

"Congratulations, sister," Thane Fawley called out from a floor above and across. He stood beside Bellatrix Lestrange, who rubbed the thick and dark scratches across her neck angrily.

"Why thank you, brother. Baby shower invite must have been lost in the post."

"Your husband must be lost in the post too. Not much of a man to leave you alone. Can't say I approve."

"She'll never be alone, not as long as I live and breathe," Remus appeared beside her, and Sirius at her other side.

"Sorry we're late, hope we didn't miss much," Sirius said with a smirk. He was in his element here. Morgana had not seen that man smile so genuinely in months.

A series of apparating Order members began to flank them, evening the odds.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Morgana?" Thane called out to her, "I owe you your death, and I will not spare you just because you are with child."

"There is nothing you can do to me that I will not take for the service of my kingdom, and for Harry Potter. You may be my brother but you will die by my hand before I ever die by yours," Morgana answered back, making Harry's heartbeat furiously. They were all here, possibly to die for him; because he'd made a grand mistake. He wanted to shout, to tell her to go. To tell them all to flee. But Thane made the first move, leaping down the stairs and throwing a hex toward Morgana. Before she could block it, Remus did, casting a glow over the three of them that absorbed the spell.

The chaos began. It was difficult to keep track of who was fighting who, and spells flew about them with wanton disregard. Harry tried to keep track of Morgana, but often lost her in the fray and in the course of avoiding spells that had missed their intended target.

Sirius was easy to spot, hooting and hollering as he bested each competitor. Harry found it easier to watch Remus, who was often distracted between shadowing Morgana while she traded spells with Thane and Death Eaters attempting to take advantage of his split attention.

"Remus! Remus, you're going to get hurt!" she called to him, hitting Thane with a disarming spell.

"I'm not leaving you!" he shouted back, turning in time to hit the stunned Thane Fawley and knock him off the steps and into the fray below. He took a breath, meeting her at the step she stood on, taking her hand and leaning his forehead to hers. She was breathing heavily, wincing with pain. They had this moment, amongst the chaos. Just for one moment that seemed to last forever. She whispered something to him. He nodded, and they parted; rejoining the battle before them. Harry was so distracted, he only had a split second to react to Bellatrix running frantically towards him. He dove out of the way, feeling the prophecy slipping through his fingers and watching it crash onto the ground. It shattered, spilling glass shards across the floor and letting loose the words that Harry had heard not long before for the first and now only time. Bellatrix screamed, a loud and piercing animal like screech. Harry scrambled up and grasped for his wand; feeling the footsteps around him. Sirius took up between them, smirking coolly at Bellatrix.

"I've always wanted to be the one to put you down, cousin," he said. She glared at him, her neck still a scathing red with scratches from Morgana. Above them, Morgana and Remus struggled to fight a pair of death eaters side by side. They weren't watching, they could not have seen this battle as slowly unfolding as Harry did.

Sirius never stopped smiling. He exchanged spells with Bellatrix in a flurry, as though he had never stopped training, as though he were as young as Harry had seen him in Snape's memories. He never, not once, broke his gaze with Bellatrix as she shot spell after spell back at him. It seemed that with each flurry and movement, time slowed down that much more; to the moment, Harry knew it was over. Time was moving like molasses, slow and thick and sound did the same. He could hear the pounding of his heart and nothing more. Above him, though he could not see, the pair of death eaters Morgana and Remus had been fighting were overtaken by the two of them. They both turned to look down at the same time.

A smile that had come and gone so much in the short time Harry had known his godfather. Even as he was hit, his face never changed. Part of Harry knew that meant the spell was not anything simple. But as Sirius remained still, and falling; he seemed to know more and more. He moved, without realizing he was, without caring about the danger; and ran for Sirius. He was passing into that strange whispering veil, the one that had called to Harry before and was surely calling for Sirius now. He had to make sure he didn't fall into the veil. Something about that veil, without really knowing, he knew was the end. His arm stretched out towards Sirius, and was pulled away by the small, delicate hands of Morgana. She pulled him back, shouting something he couldn't hear amidst his own deafening emotion.

The first thing Harry heard again was Bellatrix, her shrieking laughter at Morgana and Harry. Harry felt tears streaming down his face, but the anger that had been boiling inside him overtook that. He saw red. Everything in shades of red. He pulled away from Morgana, and Remus grabbed for him next. He didn't see them, he didn't see anything beyond Bellatrix turning to run from them shouting a single cheerful taunt.

"I killed Sirius Black!"

Remus recoiled from Harry as though he'd been shocked, and Harry took off after Bellatrix.

He wanted to kill her. He wanted revenge. She was not a fast runner, he caught up to her quickly. He hated this woman with everything in him. She did not deserve to live. Sirius deserved to live.

"Crucio!"

The words came from him without even a second of thought. Bellatrix fell screaming to the ground. It didn't last but a minute before she started laughing again.

"You have to mean it, you pathetic boy!" she shrieked at him as she tried to stand.

"Stupefy!" Harry shouted, knocking her to the ground followed by another chorus of her broken glass-like laughter. He approached her, his wand hand shaking.

_You want to kill her, don't you?_

"I do."

Harry didn't question the little voice in his head. It was telling him exactly what he wanted to hear.

_She destroyed your family. _

_She deserves no mercy. _

_Make her pay._

"Harry! Stop!"

_Don't listen to her. _

_She took your godfather away, she kept him from loving you. _

_And Bellatrix took him from you forever. _

_Kill her. _

_End her._

"Harry! Remus! Remus, get back! He's here!"

Harry looked up at Lord Voldemort, standing on the other side of Bellatrix, a patient serpentine smile on his face.

Harry felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at Dumbledore's calm face. Bellatrix scrambled up quickly and ran.

"Harry, it's time to go. You've done so well," he said with a small smile.

Harry didn't feel as in control of himself as he stepped back and let Dumbledore finish the fight. Dumbledore had forced Harry to step back to safety, to step back to Morgana, who took his hand and held it tightly.

To see the fear on Voldemort's face as he stepped back and held out his wand toward a calm Dumbledore.

"You should not have come here, Tom."

"You cannot defeat me, old man. I am more powerful than I have ever been!"

"We will see."


	14. Chapter 14

Morgana did not let go of Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly from time to time but only smiling softly when Harry looked up at her. They travelled quietly by thestral carriage up to Hogwarts, Remus had taken to tending to his girlfriend, Tonks; she had been injured in the fight, not that he had noticed until afterwards.

"Can I tell you something, Harry?" she said in a quiet tone he barely heard among the rustling of the carriage.

He didn't answer. His brain was not capable of administering the thought from his head through his lips. He only sat, staring ahead.

"There's a prophecy about me too. It said that if I had a child with Remus, it could become a tool for Voldemort to win this war."

He looked at her incredibly pregnant belly.

"I was already pregnant when I heard it, at your trial. I'd known for a few months."

A few months. Harry didn't have time to think much on the math. But that was before she and Sirius… Sirius.

His head bubbled with anger.

"I loved Sirius with all my heart, Harry. I know you did too. He's finally free. He always wanted to be free, more than he wanted much of anything else."

"You didn't love him."

She looked down at Harry, his voice was hoarse and angry but his words were clear.

"I did, Harry. Just not enough. I didn't love him enough. I'm sorry for that."

"The wonderful thing about sorry and love is you can say them as much as you want and no one has to care."

Her free hand took to her stomach, she settled uncomfortably into the seat and didn't say another word. A small piece of him felt badly for being short with her. But he didn't want to talk about Sirius. He didn't want to be told sorry or be given condolences. He didn't want to listen to people talking. He wanted to be alone. He wanted to be with Sirius.

Morgana delivered Harry to Dumbledore, who stood patiently beside Madam Pomfrey inside his office.

"I take it you're here for me," she said to the pursed face nurse.

"How often?" Madam Pomfrey replied, taking up next to Morgana with no regard to Harry.

"Every fifteen minutes," Morgana answered.

"How are you still standing?" Madam Pomfrey admonished.

"I was told to take care of Harry," Morgana answered.

Harry felt guilt and concern wash upon him. Madam Pomfrey took Morgana by the arm and led her out quickly. Harry made to follow but the office door closed and locked behind them.

"She's going to be fine, Harry. They are expecting her at St. Mungo's. It's going to be a long, and uneasy process. She's not going to want you there," Dumbledore said, taking a seat at his desk and offering the chair on the other side of it to Harry.

"She's going to be alone," Harry said.

"She's not unaccustomed to that," Dumbledore replied, "but Remus will be there. And she has much to tell him without an audience needed."

"The baby is his," Harry said. Dumbledore nodded.

"Prophecies are funny like that. It could have gone either way, just as the prophecy you heard could have. You were not the only baby who fit the bill, Harry. Voldemort chose you. And as he proved this evening, he bound you both together whether he intended to or not. That is a very dangerous thing."

"Is that why you're keeping me here? Just in case he decides to take over my body and go on a murdering spree?"

"No, Harry. I just want to talk to you. You must be feeling deeply right now. Sirius loved you very much. He lived for being your godfather."

"I don't want to talk about this."

"I do. So please, indulge me for a moment. Your pain, it is my fault. I want you to understand that. It is my fault. I forced Sirius to stay cooped up in that house and he grew restless and reckless. He would have been more careful, would have stayed closer to Morgana, would not have died. It is my fault. And I am sorry."

Harry didn't have anything to say. He supposed in a way Dumbledore was right, and that he alone could take the blame. But that didn't feel right, despite the coursing angry blood in his veins that wished to break everything in this office.


	15. Chapter 15

Remus sat beside the bed of Nymphadora Tonks feeling incredibly hollow. He'd just lost his best friend, and it felt like an old wound torn asunder again. Their last words to each other had been an apology, just before joining Morgana in the veil room. It had not felt like enough, but he was glad they had done as much. He heard a tone going off faintly above him.

"Remus Lupin, report to the nurses station. Remus Lupin, to the nurses station."

Remus stood, and made his way out to the desk.

"Hi," he said to a nurse writing quickly.

"Remus Lupin?" She asked without looking up.

"Yes."

"Your wife is here. She is on the third floor, room 367."

Remus stood still for a moment.

"Is she okay?" he asked. The nurse finally looked up at him. She was part veela, and rather beautiful; though confused.

"As okay as a woman giving birth can be, I suppose. You are Remus Lupin, right?"

He didn't bother answering, but made off for the nearest elevator.

When he reached the floor, he ran. As quickly as he could, sparing no one a glance on his way. He found the room, and heard the crying baby before he saw her. She was not smiling, holding the infant swaddled in a blanket in her arms. She looked over at him. Her face was blank, pale; her eyes were dull and unfocused.

"Please take her," she said quietly, holding out the bundle.

He moved forward slowly, and hesitantly took the bundle into his arms. It had been a long time since he'd held a baby, since Harry was born.

She was beautiful. A struggling and sleepy mess of an infant already sprouting tufts of light brown hair. She opened her eyes and looked up at Remus; the same lilac color as her mother. Her small arm, and tiny fingers, made their way through the blanket and tried to reach toward him. He wasn't sure what to do. She was probably hungry. He doubted she had a name.

He looked to Morgana, who was watching him with tired eyes.

"It was too soon, they said she was okay?" Remus asked. Morgana shook her head a little.

"My due date was yesterday…"

Remus looked down at the little girl in his arms again. Her hair was brown. Like his. The same brown. She had lied about her conception date. It was before…

"She's mine..."

Morgana nodded, looking out the window. Remus felt a strange mixed welling of emotion. He was happy, he was sad; he was terrified. The baby was still reaching out to him. This tiny, dependant creature who was planned before she was ever born; this tiny being could spell the end of the wizarding world as it stood.

"What is her name?" he asked, when he could think of nothing else to say.

"She doesn't have one."

Morgana seemed far away, disinterested. Remus worried about her. He stepped closer to her. She didn't move, or acknowledge him at all.

"Morgana?"

"Yes, Remus," she answered him quietly, still watching the window. Her eyes opened and closed very slowly. He wanted to say a thousand things. Force her to look at him. But he knew she was not going to give him anything. She was not here, not with him. Not with anyone, or anything.

"Get some rest," he said, adjusting the tiny bundle in his arms. She nodded a little, sliding down a bit, turning her back to him, and pulling the blanket over her shoulders.

He settled in a chair with the baby, whose arm was still outstretched but her tiny eyes were shut.

He wanted to rest too. His body was exhausted from the inside out. His mind was fried. He could only imagine how Morgana felt. As much as he loved her, he knew she loved Sirius. She'd watched him die. Just as he had, as Harry had. And though she was strong, she was not invincible. And now, staring down at the sleeping face of their nameless baby girl, he knew there was more to come of this than he was prepared to face.

He hadn't realized he'd fallen asleep. But he awoke suddenly, slumped back with the baby still fast asleep on his chest; the room was empty.

"Morgana?" he said sleepily. There was no answer.

He looked to the bed. It was made, the sheets tucked, a small note on the pillow. His heart sank to a depth he didn't know it could reach. He adjusted the sleeping infant and reached over for the letter.

_Remus,_

_I am so sorry._

_Give her a strong name._

_You and Nymph will take good care of her._

_I'll keep you all safe._

_From everything._

_I love you, forever._

_-M_

"I'm sorry, Remus."

The quiet voice of Dumbledore broke the stale silence as he reread the words a thousand times. The baby was waking, quite fussily. She began to let out a cry that panicked Remus even more.

"I don't know what to do. What do I do?" he asked, standing and trying to rock her. The note fell away to the ground.

"You're not alone, dear. Here, hand her over," Molly Weasley said, coming from just behind Dumbledore and taking the fussing baby into her arms.

"Hi, sweet girl. Hello," she cooed, adjusting her blanket and dancing her off. Though he was incredibly overwhelmed, he also did not want to be away from that little girl.

"Any thoughts on a name?" Dumbledore asked.

"She didn't have one. She wanted a strong name. I don't know anyone stronger than her. What am I supposed to do?" Remus ran a hand through his greying hair, picking up the note and holding it tightly to his chest.

"You're going to do the best you can," Dumbledore answered, putting his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"We're all going to do the best we can."


End file.
